El peso del mundo
by MoonyStark
Summary: Cuando rememoramos los recuerdos de nuestra vida, tendemos a traer primero aquellos que nos han hecho más daño. En un mundo así, a Hajime no le costó darse cuenta de que se había enamorado de Oikawa.


_Haikyuu! y sus personajes le pertenecen a_ _Haruichi Furudate._

 _Este fic cuenta con el patrocinio exclusivo de Mercadona porque más de la mitad se escribió mientras hacía cola para pagar._

 **El peso del mundo**

Pesamos el mundo en tristeza.

Cuando rememoramos los recuerdos de nuestra vida, tendemos a traer primero aquellos que nos han hecho más daño. En un mundo así, a Hajime no le costó darse cuenta de que se había enamorado de Oikawa.

Su relación no era todo luz; Iwaizumi dudaba siquiera de que la mitad de ella resplandeciese por sí misma. Había vivido los peores momento de su vida junto a Tooru, pero cuando pensaba en él, los buenos se superponían como losas de plomo poco dispuestas a abandonar su lugar.

Ningún amargor de derrota sería nunca tan fuerte como el dulce olor de aquella apestosa colonia que a Oikawa le había dado por comprarse a los quince, y que se había empeñado en que a él tenía que gustarle también e Iwaizumi lo había tenido subido a su espalda día sí y día también como una molesta garrapata, hasta que un día el olor se le hizo agradable y sólo meses después Tooru le confesó que había cambiado de colonia cada día hasta dar con una que a él le gustase.

Oikawa no había cambiado de colonia desde entonces, o eso creía Hajime. A él le habia olido igual desde aquél momento, a una fragancia mezcla de limón y hierbabuena que no se le iba ni siquiera cuando sudaba mares en los entrenamientos. El vestuario entero se llenaba de aquél aroma cuando él entraba en la ducha, e Iwaizumi lo llevaba hasta su casa pegado a la nariz y dejaba que lo arropara por las noches.

No recordaba demasiado el enfrentamiento que habían tenido cuando Oikawa le pidió, haciendo halago de un egoísmo terrible, que _por favor_ , no se fuera a estudiar fuera de Miyagi. Las noches que había pasado ignorando sus mensajes eran eclipsadas por aquellas en las que Oikawa se había escurrido a su futon en el campamento de entrenamiento que habían tenido en Tokio una semana después, pidiéndole perdón con la cabeza gacha pero un ferviente deseo de que Hajime escuchase lo que todavía le pedía de corazón. La alegría en sus ojos cuando le comunicó su decisión final aparcó a un rincón oscuro la desesperación anterior.

Pesamos el mundo en tristeza. En esos momentos en los que la persona a la que amas desde hace años te presenta a la que parece la chica definitiva. En esos momentos en los que no puedes sentirte feliz cuando te cuenta que han cortado, por mucho que tu corazón lata tan fuerte que parece que se te va a salir del pecho, porque sus lágrimas son reales esta vez, aunque no sean de desamor. Aunque te diga que no entiende, por enésima vez, el motivo, pues esa vez le ha dolido de verdad porque las expectativas en su propia capacidad de mantener una relación estable eran altas y Tooru siente que ha fracasado. Otra vez.

Pero lo valoramos en felicidad. En ese "parece que tú eres el único que me aguantará siempre, Iwa-chan", en esa risa hueca que reverbera en su llanto cuando le contestas "qué remedio". En esa pequeña llama de esperanza cuando Oikawa de repente se pone muy serio y a sus veintitrés años dice "quizás deberíamos intentarlo", y luego se ríe, quitándole hierro al asunto por si lo que acaba de decir te asusta. En ese pequeño escalofrío que notas que le sube por la columna cuando toda tu respuesta se queda en una sonrisa, porque Oikawa se ha recostado en tus piernas para llorar minutos antes.

En esa salida a ver el trigésimo séptimo remake de Godzilla que no se siente como las demás. En el hecho de que pidáis un cubo de palomitas para los dos en lugar de dos medianos individuales y compartáis la pajita del refresco XXL que viene en el pack. En que Oikawa decide a mitad de la película recostarse en tu hombro y no dices nada, porque sabes que no lo hace por sueño y eso te hace un poco feliz.

En el momento en que Tooru se cobra la venganza y hay que ir a ver la nueva de Star Wars para contrarrestar lo de Godzilla, y esta vez te atreves tú a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y Tooru va más allá y reposa su mano sobre la tuya. En que quieres darle un trago al refresco, pero prefieres no quitar la mano de donde está y Oikawa se da cuenta y con su mano libre te acerca el bote para que lo hagas y luego bebe él, con una naturalidad en todo ello que te asusta pero no te hace retroceder.

En que al salir de la sala vuestras manos siguen juntas y poco a poco, como siguiendo un proceso natural, vuestros dedos se van entrelazando. En los segundos en que cruzáis las miradas y las apartáis rápidamente, aunque lleváis años mirándoos, pero nunca lo habéis hecho de la forma en que queréis hacerlo ahora, y a pesar de que el agarre de vuestras manos es firme por ambas partes vuestra cabeza no es capaz de aceptar lo que eso significa.

En que tenéis miedo, por una vez, de vuestra presencia mutua. De que eso no salga bien. En que Oikawa tiene miedo de ser él el problema y que la relación termine tan pronto como todas las demás, porque eso significaría perder mucho más que una chica a la que ha conocido hace un par de meses, y la idea de perder a _Iwa-chan_ le aterra más que nada que ha imaginado antes.

En que, finalmente, llegáis a la puerta de la casa de Oikawa y tienes que ser tú el que le dé un tirón a su manga y selle ese algo que flotaba en el aire con el mejor y más torpe beso que Tooru ha recibido nunca. Y él responde, tras dos segundos de vacilación, pasándote una mano por el cuello y la otra por la espalda.

En que no importa que la madre de Tooru os esté viendo por la ventana, con las cejas alzadas por la sorpresa, porque definitivamente el peso de ese beso puede competir con toda la tristeza del mundo.

* * *

 _Es la octava o novena vez que lo releo y todavía no sé si me gusta. Me ha salido una cosa rara con tiempos verbales raros. Pero fue un arranque de inspiración muy repentino y aquí lo voy a dejar._

 _Espero que os guste~._


End file.
